wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hallow's End
thumb|Hallow's End Hallow's End is a Halloween-style event that takes place at the middle-end of October. It starts on October 18th, and ends on November 1st. When the decorations of '''Hallow's End' light up Azeroth's cities, you know there's mischief afoot! Seek special vendors in Orgrimmar or Ironforge and get your hands on treats! Aid a sick orphan in a little trick-or-treating! Deathcaller Yanka, attending the Forsaken's Wickerman Festival, and Sergeant Hartman of Southshore are seeking your aid in keeping the enemy out of their holiday affairs -- are you up to the challenge?'' Lore Hallow's End marks the day the group of Undead that would later be known as the Forsaken broke free of the Lich King's dominance and once again regained their free will. They celebrate this occasion by setting fire to a wicker statue after a short speech from Sylvanas herself and smearing the ashes across their faces. Why the Alliance - or, for that matter, the other Horde races - also celebrate this event is unclear. Some people will use any excuse to throw a party. Fun Stuff * The Headless Horseman is terrorizing the villages of Azeroth! * Talk to Innkeepers and they may give you a "Trick" or a Treat Bag. ** Tricks: *** Turns you into a bat, frog, human ghost, kitten, Mini-Diablo, skeleton, ninja or snake for 30 seconds. *** Gives you a costume for 60 minutes. In some costumes, you can't cast and/or attack, but you can cancel it anytime by right-clicking the buff icon. ** Treats: *** Various Flimsy Masks for each gender of each race. *** Free Candy. *** Hallowed Wands that change you into various forms: Bat, Leper Gnome, Assassin, Pirate, Random, Skeleton, Wisp * Apple bobbing tubs that give you Bobbing Apples. You can hold up to 5, but can bob for more anytime * Candy vendors: ** Vendors: *** Rachelle Gothena ' in Orgrimmar *** Katrina Shimmerstar ' in Ironforge *** Any innkeeper ** Candy: *** Tigule and Foror's Strawberry Ice Cream *** Moonbrook Riot Taffy *** Styleen's Sour Suckerpop *** Bellara's Nutterbar *** Hallow's End Pumpkin Treat * Extreme Candy War - a Warcraft III map *Loot: ** During this event Pumpkin Bags drop in addition to Traveler's Backpacks. Both can still drop off identical mobs. The event sparks the beginning of the ability to find Pumpkin bags on humanoid mobs level 50 and higher outside of instances, however, almost any boss-type mob inside an instance has the chance to drop one. Quests Each of the 3 main quests will reward you with a number of Hallow's End Pumpkin Treats and 100 reputation with your faction, either Alliance or Horde. Alliance * from Commoners in various Alliance cities - This quest is available to all levels ** from Costumed Orphan Matron (Goldshire, Kharanos or Azure Watch) - This quest is available to all levels * from Sergeant Hartman (Southshore) * from Sergeant Hartman (Southshore) * from Jesper (Stormwind City) ** Innkeeper Allison (Stormwind City) ** Talvash del Kissel (Ironforge) ** Innkeeper Firebrew (Ironforge) ** Innkeeper Saelienne (Darnassus) Horde * from Commoners in various Horde cities - This quest is available to all levels ** from Masked Orphan Matron (Razor Hill, Brill or Falconwing Square) - This quest is available to all levels * Darkcaller Yanka (Tirisfal Glades) * Darkcaller Yanka (Tirisfal Glades) ** Beer Keg (Southshore) * ** Innkeeper Gryshka (Orgrimmar) ** Kali Remik (Sen'jin Village) ** Innkeeper Norman (Undercity) ** Innkeeper Pala (Thunder Bluff) Note: Combinations of different Wand and Candy costumes can have bizarre and fun effects. Note: Make sure you aren't in a raid for Wickerman trying to do any of these quests. Be sure to visit the In-Game Events page of the Community section for screenshots! Category:Hallow's End Category:Holiday